


You Feel The Same?

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [58]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Nerd!Jared, bottom!Jared, jock!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You could write a high school fic. Shy!Jared/Geek!Jared has been friends with a more popular Jock!Jensen for years. Jared is content with being just friends with Jensen when he realizes he feels something more than just friendship for the other boy, until he realizes Jensen feels the same way... :) Bottom!Jared please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel The Same?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all have a very happy new year!

**Prompt:** You could write a high school fic. Shy!Jared/Geek!Jared has been friends with a more popular Jock!Jensen for years. Jared is content with being just friends with Jensen when he realizes he feels something more than just friendship for the other boy, until he realizes Jensen feels the same way... :) Bottom!Jared please.

 

Jared had been neighbors with Jensen since he was two years old. They’d been friends since Jeff broke Jared’s Gameboy and Jensen shared his with Jared. They grew up to be different people; Jensen got into sports and Jared discovered how much fun learning could be. He loved books and math and school, whereas Jensen looked forward to 3:30 and getting out to some sort of court or field. Jensen was on the football team and Jared never missed a game.

Jensen didn’t turn out to be one of those jock’s that ignored all the little people that he used to be friends with, however. He still drove Jared to school and ate with him at lunch. They did their homework together and Jensen stole Jared’s clothes. Jensen was a jock, but he was also a giant dork. And Jared loved his friendship.

He would also love it if they were _more_.

Jared didn’t know when it started, maybe when they were kids or maybe when they started high school, but he was crushing hard on his friend. He was gorgeous of course, especially those _eyes_ , but Jared liked Jensen for more than just his freckles. Jared loved Jensen because he made Jared a bracelet in art class with their initials and colorful beads, and because Jensen never judged Jared or treated him differently because he liked school instead of sports. Jared could write a book on every reason he liked Jensen more than a friend and he still couldn’t cover them all.

And Jensen was completely oblivious. Jared didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. If Jensen knew and didn’t like it, Jared might lose his friendship, but if Jensen knew and by some miracle reciprocated Jared’s feelings, it would be the greatest thing in the world.

But Jared wasn’t brave and would never take the chance. Jensen’s friendship was one of the most important things to him. Maybe when they were seniors and at graduation, Jared would just blurt it out. “Jensen, I’m in love with you,” Jared would say. And Jensen would smile at him with that beautiful smile and say, “I thought you’d never say that. I’ve been in love with you forever.” And then they would be happy and go to the same college and adopt beautiful children and live happily ever after.

Or he’d run away screaming.

Currently, the two of them were doing homework in Jensen’s room and Jared couldn’t take his eyes off his crush. “You’re staring,” Jensen murmured.

“What?” Jared blushed. “No I wasn’t.”

“Do I have something in my teeth or something?” Jensen asked. He wiggled a nail between his first two teeth and Jared giggled.

“No, your teeth are fine,” Jared replied.

“Then what were you thinking about? That pretty little girl on your English class?”

“No! I don’t even–no!” Jared exclaimed. “I was thinking about everything. Nothing. Homework.”

“My little nerd,” Jensen teased.

Jared flicked a pencil at him. “It’d do you a little good to think about homework once and a while.”

Jensen grinned wickedly. “Oh, you’ll pay for that, Padalecki,” Jensen growled. Jensen got up from his position on the bed and tackled Jared off his chair.

“Get off me, fatty!” Jared yelled.

“No!”

Jared may not have been an athlete, but he wasn’t weak, and he managed to roll them over. “Get off!”

“No!” Jensen gripped Jared’s forearms and flipped them back over. Jared froze. His stupid dick had reacted to Jensen pressed so close against him and started to harden in his pants.

“Jen, get off,” Jared whined.

Jensen looked down at him, brow furrowed. “You okay, Jay?”   
“Just get off.”

Jensen seemed to realize Jared wasn’t joking and slid off his friend’s body. Jared’s bulge didn’t recede though and he knew the exact moment Jensen noticed it. His eyes went wide and he pushed back. Jared ducked his head and twisted his fingers in his lap, mentally preparing himself for whatever Jensen would say next.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Jay,” Jensen said. “We’re teenagers. It happens.”  
“It’s not because I’m a teenager,” Jared muttered.

Jensen scooted closer to Jared. “What do you mean?”

“It’s because it’s _you_ ,” Jared corrected.

“I’m still confused.”

Jared literally didn’t know how to be more blunt. “I like you, Jen.”

“I like you too, Jay.”  
Jared groaned. “Not like—I _like_ like you, Jensen. Like a crush.”

Jensen fell quiet. Well, at least he got it. Jared started to gather up his things but Jensen caught his wrist. “Where you going?”

“Home,” Jared muttered.

“Why?” Jensen tugged him closer. “Why do you have to leave?”  
“Don’t hate me,” Jared whispered.

“I could never,” Jensen replied softly. Jared’s eyes were closed and the soft press of Jensen’s lips against his sent him reeling backwards.

“Don’t fuck with me, Jensen,” Jared snapped. “That’s not nice.”   
“And that’s not what I’m doing,” Jensen assured. He tilted Jared’s head up to meet his eyes. “I’m not fucking with you.”

Jared blushed. “So, if I asked you if we could kiss again–,” Jensen’s lips were on his before he could finish the sentence.

He dragged Jared up to the bed and crawled on top of him. “I can show you a good time, Jay. I can show you a real good time.”

“What do you know about gay sex?”

This time it was Jensen’s turn to blush. “I dunno, when I realized I liked you I looked up the basics. There’s this online gay kama sutra and let me tell you, there are some things tha–,”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Jared said. “Can we start with the basics? I’m pretty sure there’s something about dicks.”

“Man, you can do calculus in your head but when it comes to gay sex-“

“Jensen! Stop!”

Jensen chuckled and started to peel their clothes off. “C’mon, baby, we’ve gotta be naked.”

Jensen was fine with just tossing the clothes on his floor, but Jared didn’t want his shirt to wrinkle so he folded it up. Jensen pinched him. “Hurry up, I wanna fuck.”

“You jerk, savor the moment,” Jared replied.

Jensen nuzzled his cheek. “Want me to show you something I found online?”

“Yes,” Jared replied immediately. Jensen sniggered and rolled Jared onto his stomach.

“Okay, okay,” Jensen said. “Here we go.” He sounded as nervous as Jared felt. But he felt something warm and wet swipe across his hole and his whole body spasmed.

“What the _fuck_?”

“It’s called rimming. Do you not like it?” Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head. “No, no, it’s awesome but it’s just so weird. Doesn’t it taste gross?”  
“It’s just kinda weird. Not bad. Just weird.” Jensen buried his face in Jared’s ass and resumed in his licking. Jared twitched and squirmed on the bed, biting Jensen’s pillow in an effort to hold in a scream.

“We can just do this if you want,” Jensen offered. “We don’t have to have sex. Not today, at least.”

“No, I want to do this,” Jared said. “Besides, we’ve practically been dating for years now. Don’t you think it’s time we take it to the next step?”

Jensen giggled and twisted his face so he could kiss Jared. “Okay, but tell me if you’re in pain, ‘kay?”

“I think I can handle it.”

“Yeah, yeah, tough guy,” Jensen murmured.

Jared heard a snick. “What’s that?”  
“Lube. I’m gonna open you up. I read how to do it, and apparently there’s something called your prostate that’s supposed to feel really good,” Jensen explained. “This might be cold.”

There was something slippery and thick pressing against his ass. “Ooh, what is that?”  
“My finger.” Jensen wiggled it inside and moved it in and out. “How does it feel?”

“Different. Not as good as the rimming.”

“Okay, I’m gonna find your prostate.” Jensen switched the position of his finger and suddenly pleasure raced up Jared’s veins and he bucked. “I think I found it.”

“I think you did too,” Jared gasped.

Jensen pulled his finger out and put more lube on before butting two fingers in. He found Jared’s prostate again and fingerfucked him until he was babbling. Jensen made sure he was good and stretched before putting lube on his cock and starting to push inside. “If I hurt you–,”

“I’ll tell you, yeah, yeah. Stop bitching and fuck me,” Jared groaned. He could see Jensen’s smirk without turning around. He knew his friend (boyfriend?) like the back of his hand.

Jensen waited when he was fully inside Jared. “Give me the okay.”  
“I’ve been giving you the okay for the five minutes it’s taken you to shove your dick inside,” Jared growled.

“Bossy bottom,” Jensen noted. Jared considered responding but then Jensen started to move inside him. It took a few thrusts but then he hit Jared’s prostate and the taller man let out a cry.

“More, Jen, more! Harder!”  
And who was Jensen to deny his boyfriend?

He pulled out and slammed into Jared, over and over again until the bed was rocking back and forth. “Like that, baby?”  
“Oh, it’s even better than the rimming,” Jared moaned.

“You’re so noisy,” Jensen said. “Maybe I’ll blow you in public or jerk you off in school. It’ll be a game, we can see if you can keep quiet. So much fun!”

“Fun for–ooh, that’s nice–fun for you!” Jared moaned.

Jensen’s nails were making half-moon shapes in Jared’s hips. “Fuck, how are you so tight?”  
“I’m a virgin!”

“Blushing virgin, too,” Jensen groaned. Jared clenched down on Jensen’s cock and it brought him to the edge. “Never mind!”

“Jensen,” Jared gasped. “Oh, I’m gonna–,”

Jensen felt him jerk and then let out a low, breathy, moan. “You came on my cock?”

“Shut up!”

“Oh, you don’t know how hot that is,” Jensen cried out and his own orgasm washed over him. He rested his weight on Jared for a few seconds and then pulled out. Come rushed down Jared’s thighs and he was tempted to lick it up.

“So,” Jared sighed. “Are you too macho to cuddle?”

Jensen pushed Jared over and snuggled next to him. “With you? Never.” Jared smiled and then heard Jensen add, “Besides, it’s my bed.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request things everyone!!


End file.
